Picture perfect passion
by Mcrizzels
Summary: Maura finds out about Jane's secret. G!P. And they risk their friendship to have a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Picture perfect passion

**AN: So guys I have no Idea what I was doing when I first wrote this story but I'm re-writing this so this time around I'm completely focused on making this better. Also I know their are a few people who dont like these types of stories but most people seem to like them so here goes nothing. This is G!P so read and review.**

Chapter 1 hiding

Waking up it was a normal day for Detective Jane Rizzoli, she got up got showered, dressed and hid her special friend.  
She then made some coffee and set off for work, this particular morning she was to meet her best friend Doctor Maura Isles in the division one cafe. Now she found herself staring at Maura as she went on about some new study about how good yoga was for you body. _'oh how I'd love to see you in yoga poses wearing next to nothing'_ she thought to herself.  
"Jane are you even listening to me?" Maura asked snpping Jane out of her bad thoughts.  
"Yeah course I'm listening, I just can't go to yoga with you." Jane said thinking _'how I would love to go to yoga with you but then my special friend would make itself known'_  
"Why can't you go to yoga with me did you know Yoga is a profound system of holistic health which originated in India over 5,000 years ago. It was first put into written form as the Yoga Sutras. The author was Patanjali Since the original work was in Sanskrit, there are many translations and interpretations. Yoga is defined in the sutras as having eight limbs or branches. It is the third limb Asana which refers to postures or Yoga poses that most people perceive as Yoga. The study of asana and physical culture is called Hatha Yoga. There are possibly more people doing Hatha Yoga now in the state of California than in the entire country of India." Maura said.  
"Look it's great that you like yoga but me I don't wanna profound system of holistic health." Jane said having no idea what Maura just said.  
"Please go to yoga with me?" Maura whined again.  
"My final answer, Drum role please." Jane drummed her fingers on the table and said. "A big fat no I don't wanna tie my body in a knot."  
" You don't have to tie yourself in a knot The goal of Yoga, according to the Yoga Sutras, is liberation kaivalya, not to do the head stand or the lotus pose. An intermediate step is to "Quiet the mind," something that most Westerners could certainly benefit from. The Yoga poses that you use should be selected to fit your individual needs based on your physical and mental condition, as well as your age." Maura said.  
"Look I'm sorry Maura but I'm not doing yoga." Jane said.  
"Fine how about running?" Maura asked.  
_'Hmm running I don't see anything going wrong with that and If it'll make her happy'_ Jane thought and said "Yeah I'll do running with you."  
"Did you know that Women were excluded from the Boston Marathon until 1972. But that didn t stop them. In 1966, Roberta Gibbs, hid behind a bush and jumped out to complete the run and finished unofficially in 3:21:25! She was the first woman to complete the course." Maura said happy that she and Jane would be running together. _'god if only I could tell her how much I'm in love with her'_ Maura thought.  
"I did not know that any more google facts before we start the day?" Jane asked sarcastically.  
"Yes there are 26 bones, 33 joints, 112 ligaments, and a network of nerves, tendons, and blood vessels in our feet that have to work together when we run." Maura said.  
"Great well I gotta go but wanna grab lunch?" Jane asked standing up and throwing her empty cup away.  
"Certainly meet you here at twelve." Maura replied.  
"Great see you at twelve." Jane said walking to the elevators and going up to the bullpen. Maura waved and made her way down to her office to deal with the large amount of paperwork stacked on her desk.  
Up in the bullpen since there have been no murders the detectives have had nothing to do except go through cold cases which had no new evidence. Jane walked up to her desk and sat down and looked at her paperwork which was all complete.  
"Don't get me wrong I'm glad nobody's benn murdered but man am I bored." Frost said throwing a balled up sheet of paper and throwing it in the waste basket on the other side of the room. The paper went in and Jane said. "Nice shot frosty, I bet you ten bucks you can't that ten times in a row." "your on." Frost replied making ten more paper balls. The first nine went in and now Frost was on the last ball.  
"No pressure frost." Jane said as Frost threw the paper ball it was going to go in but what they didn't account for was Korsak walking in and blocking the shot.  
"Oh come on, old man you just cost me ten bucks." Frost said handing Jane ten bucks. Korsak holds up his hand and asked "Hey what I do?"  
"You just made me ten dollars richer, thanks old man, guess you are good for something after all not just collecting dust." Jane said laughing as Korsak sat down at his desk.  
"Hey I make the place look pretty." Korsak defended.  
"You make this place look like an antique store." Frost said. "The definition of antique varies depending on the source, product, and year. Motor vehicles are an exception to the 100-year rule. The customary definition of antique requires that an item be at least 100 years old and in original, unaltered condition which excludes most cars. Therefore, cars are generally considered antique if 25 years old or more. Cars can be registered as "classic" when 20 years old. This is not a universally accepted idea, but rather a convention among car collectors and enthusiasts" Maura said walking into the bullpen.  
"You hear that antiques are over 100 years old do I look that old to you?" Korsak askes. Jane and Frost look at each other and Frost replies. "Do you really want us to answer that."  
"Your right don't answer that. Dr. Isles what brings you to this horrible horrible place?" Korsak said.  
"Jane. I mean lunch with Jane." Maura said and thought. (why the hell do I act like an idiot sometimes, I'm tecnically a genius)  
" Sweet lunchtime already, lets go." Jane said standing up from her desk and walking up to Maura.  
"Yes lets, I've been dying to try that new cafe that just opened up down the street." Maura said walking towards the elevator Jane followed saying. "goodbye ladies."  
to Frost and Korsak.

**AN: So this is the first chapter let me know what you think and review. Don't own anything but the mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Picture perfect passion

**AN: Chapter 2 Maura will find out jane's secret how will she react. good or bad? hmmm well just read and find out and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 2 Discovery

Walking into the café Jane and Maura found seats pretty quickly and ordered fast as well.  
"So what do you want to watch tonight movie wise?" Maura asked sipping her iced water.  
"Urm well the sox aren't playing tonight so I don't know what about horror movie." Jane replied.  
"Well there's this documentary on tonight about hoarders tonight so we can watch that." Maura said.  
"Isn't that about crazy people who keep loads of junk and never get rid of it?" Jane asked.  
"Yes but they aren't crazy people Jane they can't help having a mental health issue's it's actually form of OCD. I could go for a horror movie." Maura replied.  
"ok well I'll bring some round tonight." Jane said as the waiter set their food down in front of them and left.  
"This looks lovely, I don't see why you didn't order a salad." Maura said taking a bit.  
"Well I was craving a burger so I ordered a burger." Jane said.  
"It's still unhealthy." Maura said.  
"Well be happy I got a small one and not a large one." Jane said taking a bite out of her burger.  
"I suppose a small on is better than a large one." Maura said.  
After lunch Jane and Maura drove back to the precinct and said their goodbye's.  
"So I'll see you tonight?" Maura asks walking to the elevators with Jane.  
"Yeah see you tonight." Jane replied.  
They went there separate ways the day dragged on until their workday ended. Jane stood at Maura's and knocked, Jane loved movie nights one day a week Maura and Jane would lounge on the sofa veg out and relax. After a minuet of standing at the door Maura answered looking a bit flushed.  
"Are you ok, you look flustered?" Jane asked as Maura stepped aside and let Jane in.  
"Yes I'm fine I just wasn't expecting you this early, the food wont arrive for another 30 minuets." Maura said closing the door and joining Jane in the kitchen. _'Thank god she didn't show up 10 minuets ago that would have been awkward.'_ Maura thought.  
"Well I brought horror movies so lets put one on while we wait for the food." Jane said grabbing a beer and walking into the living room Maura following with a glass of wine. Maura sat down on the sofa while Jane put the DVD in.  
"What are we watching?" Maura asked as Jane sat on the sofa and played the DVD.  
"We're gunna watch all the paranormal activities and you can't say anything about how un-scientific it is." Jane said.  
"Ok but what are the films about?" Maura asked. scooting closer to Jane.  
"Well basically It's about these people who video tape their lives and loads of creepy shit happens." Jane replies taking a sip of her beer.  
"Language Jane." Maura scolded.  
"sorry." Jane said as they both focused on the film. 40 minuets later the doorbell rang making Maura jump.  
"I'll pause the film while we eat." Jane said walking to the door and paying for the food she walked into the kitchen where Maura was waiting with plates.  
"I love Mexican." Maura said.  
"You know I wouldn't peg you for a Mexican food type." Jane said as they both ate their food.  
"Why not?" Maura asked.  
"Well it's a bit messy and if you spill it, it's gunna stain like forever." Jane said. They both finished their food and went back to watch the film sitting very close to each other, they continued to watch the film and when it finished they started the next one. Halfway through the film Maura grabbed her drink but as she was about to take a sip the film made her jump spilling her drink on Jane's crotch. Maura quickly went to get a towel and came back.  
"Sorry Jane I guess the film made me jump." Maura said wiping Jane's crotch.  
"Maura let me do it." Jane tried to say but it was too late Maura was already wiping. Maura kept wiping until she felt something hard and long she froze and took her hand away and looked at Jane.  
Jane tried to say something but no words came out, Maura sat back down on the sofa and stared at Jane.  
"Oh!" Maura said as Jane just stared blankly at Maura not knowing what to say.  
"I was born with a condition." Jane said.  
"What type of condition and is it serious?" Maura asked.  
"No it's not serious, I was just born different." Jane replied.  
"How?" Maura asked.  
"I was born half male and half female, which means I have a penis instead of a vagina." Jane said.  
"I would have noticed if you if you had a penis Jane." Maura said.  
"No you wouldn't because I've had years of practice so I hide it pretty well." Jane said.  
"May I see?" Maura asked.  
"Why?" Jane replied.  
"Because I'm your best friend and a doctor, please." Maura said.  
"Your not judging me or anything are you? Cos I can't lose my best friend." Jane said getting a little teary eyed.  
"Of course not Jane I'll always be your best friend no matter what. Now please can I look?" Maura asked.  
"Yeah sure, right here?" Jane asked.  
"Well we can go into my bedroom or the guest bedroom for more privacy if you like." Maura replied.  
"Urm the guest bedroom." Jane said and she and Maura walked to the guest bedroom, once inside Maura sat on the edge of the bed and Jane stood in front of her taking of her pants.  
"Right well here it is." Jane said taking of her boxers exposing her 9 and 1/2 inch cock. Maura looked at it, examining it.  
"Is it fully functional?" Maura asked.  
"If you mean can I spunk the answer is yes, I spunk." Jane replied.  
"Does it cause you pain at all?" Maura asked.  
"Only when I'm hard and hiding it at the same time." Jane replied thanking god Maura was taking this well.  
"How big is your penis when fully erect?" Maura asked. Jane mumbled something but Maura couldn't understand.  
"Would you repeat that?" Maura asked.  
"I'm 9 and 1/2 inches." Jane said.  
"Wow that's larger than average." Maura said as Jane pulled her boxers back up.  
"Well I figured that if god gave me a penis the least he could do was make it bigger than average." Jane said and gave a little chuckle.  
"Who else knows about your penis?" Maura asked as she and Jane walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa.  
"Well my family know, Cavanagh, Korsak and now you." Jane said looking at Maura.  
"How come you haven't told me until now?" Maura asked.  
"Well I really didn't want anybody to know unless they absolutely had too, It's not that I didn't trust you cos I do I'd trust you with my life I just didn't know how to tell you." Jane replied.  
"So you did plan to tell me?" Maura asked for clarification.  
"Yes I was planning on telling you at some point." Jane replied.  
"Could I do a few tests?" Maura asked.  
"What kind of tests?" Jane asked.  
"Only two test, first on I'd like you to urinate into a cup and second one ejaculate into a cup." Maura asked.  
"Urm I suppose that would be okay, your not going to put my name on any records for these tests are you?" Jane asked.  
"No I'll leave them blank, In fact I'll do the tests myself." Maura replied.  
"Ok so when do you want these samples?" Jane asked.  
"Come down to the morgue at 7:00 am before my day assistance gets in." Maura said.  
"Ok. so were ok right?" Jane asked.  
"Yes of course nothing has changed between us." Maura said standing up.  
"OK that's a relief, where are you going?" Jane asked.  
"Just going to change into my pj's so we can continue movie night." Maura said walking towards her bedroom to get changed.  
_'phew, I think she's ok with my secret, I thought Maura would flip but she is a very logical person. Maybe if she's ok with my penis she wouldn't object to dating me hmmm I'll have to feel her out see if she's into me cos god knows I'm in love with her.'_ Jane thought.  
Meanwhile Maura was also having thoughts. _'Wow Jane has a penis, this doesn't really change anything I guess now putting all the pieces together. Never going on dates, only showering at home even after a really long work out at the gym, she always insists on sleeping on the couch when were at her place and she's always dressed and ready before she leaves the bedroom. I wonder if this will change things between us I mean she knows I'm fine with her extra appendage so maybe she wont be opposed to dating me, if only she knew how in love with her I am. I need to find out if she likes me in that way, I'll be a bit more flirty and she if she flirts back. Now Jane lets see how you like my pj's tonight._' Maura thought as she left her room only in panties and a BPD t-shirt.  
Maura walked into the living room and sat back down on the sofa, Jane looked over at Maura and her jaw dropped seeing Maura in just panties and a t-shirt.  
Jane felt her boxers get tighter and her erecting grew larger by the second, she grabbed the throw blanket from behind the couch and covered her legs. It hid her erection. However Maura wasn't oblivious to Jane's reaction and internally smirked.  
_'I'm going to have a lot of fun tonight.'_ Maura thought.


	3. apology

**Okay guys I know this isn't a new chapter but a new one is coming. Firstly I'd just like to apologise for me not writing in a few months when I promised I'd only be gone for 11 day. For the last few months I have been very sick and have only been released from hospital now I am in recovery and will be focusing on getting back to writing. **

**Once again this in a sincere heartfelt apologies to all who have read my story and reviewed it and been waiting, so I make a promise in the next week a new chapter will be posted and I will continue to post chapters until the story is finished.**

**Thanks very much **

**Mcrizzels **


End file.
